The Child
by A. Vidal
Summary: My version of the TNG episode with the same title. Counselor Troi is pregnant...but, how? A strange presence in the night, an unexplained baby on the way, a rekindling relationship and a fateful choice that must be made. How will this one end?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note**s: This is essentially a refocusing of episode 1 from season 2 titled "The Child". I always thought this episode was very endearing, but the production was weak and suffered from bad timing, among other things. The story wasn't told the way I would have liked, so I decided to write my own version.

Mostly drama; a little angst; lots of comfort, friendship and romance…and a little eeriness…just the way I like it and I hope you do too.

This is my first 'published' fanfiction piece so please, send me some feedback. It's like fuel. I'd love to read your intelligent opinions and criticism so I can keep writing and improving and posting new chapters in. Tell me what you like and don't like about the story.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own or claim to own anything related to the Star Trek universe. I just like to play with it.

The Star Trek TNG episode titled "The Child" was originally written by Jaron Summers, Jon Povill and Maurice Hurley, and directed by Rob Bowman.

A big and loud 'thank you!' to BEM96 for sharing her time and gift with words. Her corrections and suggestions made all the difference.

**The Child**

**Chapter 1**

_This one won't do._

The sphere of energy hovering over the snoring man spun around once more and gathered momentum to pass through the top bulkhead. It entered another confined space as its curiosity drove it to find an ideal host to permit its transition into the species it found so new and interesting. So far, none of the multiple beings the orb had come across would do. It would keep searching. Given the number of potential hosts, it was bound to find one soon.

The luminescent orb hovered directly over the aura surrounding the sleeping body in the darkened room.

The features on this one were different. It was smaller, with abundant dark hair splayed out on the pillow. The body had significantly more curves than several of the other beings.

_Another female._

The orb had been observing the species on this vessel for several of their cycles and had gathered enough information, not only to be able to identify their particular characteristics, but to be immensely curious about them. It knew that it needed a female of the species, just as it had been in most of the other species it had encountered and studied. The orb hoped it found in this one, the kind of host it was looking for.

In fact, the orb really liked this one, far more than all the other females it had found. It was attracted to her by more than pure curiosity. There was uniqueness about her aura. The energy that was being projected by her neural activity in this state of hibernation was soothing, calming, and very inviting.

The orb's light dimmed to a barely detectable degree as it approached the sleeping form. The orb slid through the atmosphere in the room, air particles accommodating back into place in its wake as it made its way towards her. It came to a lazy stop right above her face and then dipped down, barely an inch from her skin. The orb linked itself to her biological energy and slowly, silently began to familiarize itself with her.

It had already inspected enough of them to recognize what made them all the same. Now the orb wanted to know what made this one unique. It focused on the particular energy that concentrated at the topmost part of her body. It was different from the rest.

_Communication resources exceed sensory perception._

That was most certainly a tempting reason to select her, but the orb continued its reconnaissance of her form and composition. It was always very selective in its choice of hosts.

It made a detailed pass of her face, moving in an apparently erratic but precise and smooth pattern. The orb navigated down her neck towards the rest of her body. The pheromones rising from the skin on her neck were impossible to dismiss.

The orb continued its course pausing at her rising and falling chest. The muscle that circulated life supporting fluids along her entire organism produced a rhythmic, low-frequency sound whose beats had been steadily increasing in speed since the orb had begun its transit of her frame.

_Indication of immediate awareness...instinctual response._

It passed between her breasts, across the plain below, and reached the small indentation at her middle, where her body had once been physically attached to her host during her initial phase of life. After lingering there for a moment, the orb stopped and circled.

This was it; the place that would provide the optimal conditions to receive the life-giving support of its host.

The orb spared no more time.

As it gathered its focus, the light surrounding it became brighter and brighter as the orb resumed its path down and then dissolved.

*

The woman woke gradually, so much that she could perceive the waking of each layer of her consciousness as it happened. She became aware of her surroundings. Familiar. Her bedroom. But she wasn't lying like had thought she was. She tried to move, but her body didn't respond. Her brain ordered her body to move, but it was still…a mind body disconnect, a stage of deep sleep she had suddenly half awoken from. A spark of panic shot a hot burst of adrenaline within her chest. She felt her heart beating fast.

_Calm down, it's just sleep paralysis and it's happened once before. I just have to wait it out. My body will wake up eventually. There's no sense in panicking._

She tried to talk herself into calming down, and she was succeeding, but it as she relaxed, her senses perceived a separate presence in her proximity. Deanna sensed awareness from it, but she couldn't reach beyond that. A sense of apprehension invaded her even though she could not detect any hostile intentions from it.

With no warning it came very close, stopping above her eyebrows. Her heartbeat sped up again, but the reaction wasn't out of fear. There was a conscious presence within that source of light...and it was hovering above her skin, moving in an arbitrary pattern of circles, loops and pauses. Deanna couldn't avoid the increasing anxiety this was creating. Her racing heart beat in a body that wouldn't obey the orders from her brain. An unknown presence had invaded her bedroom and was extremely interested in her...it justified the privilege of having a panic attack.

She concentrated on taking deep, even breaths to settle the anxiety while the presence traveled her immobilized frame; across her neck, where it paused for a brief moment. Then it continued down past her breasts, down her stomach and circled around her navel until it stopped right below it. Instantly the presence collected its energy as it hovered lower, and in one unhurried moment it was within her. She felt it enter, and soon the sensation quickly dissipated.

When everything was back to normal, Deanna felt her body reconnecting with her brain. She regained movement in her fingers, then her hands, her toes, her arms, her feet…it was all back**. **She curled up on her side and inhaled deeply, her eyes blinking wide open and staring into the darkness of the room as her heartbeat pounded in her ears.

****

The communication system in her quarters chimed indicating an incoming voice conference request. It chimed three times before it nudged her from her placid sleep. Dr Beverly Crusher checked her bedside clock with one half-closed eye. 05:24 hours. There was no way she would ever grow accustomed to the 'pre-dawn emergency call'. For the caller's sake, she hoped this was a real critical emergency.

"Crusher here."

An agitated voice greeted her, "Beverly...I'm sorry to wake you..."

"Deanna?" Beverly said groggily. The anxiety in the counselor's voicemade her lift herself up onto her elbows and pay closer attention. "What's wrong? Where are you?" Beverly's professional response and friendlyconcern fused into her questions.

"In my quarters...Beverly, something very strange happened to me last night. Something was here…in my bedroom…" she trailed off. Deanna felt unable to articulate what she had experienced…it was still too close.

"Oh my god, Deanna, did you call Security? Are you alright?" the doctor's questions rushed out as she hurried out of bed.

"I think I'm alright now. When I woke up, I couldn't move. There was a presence…very close…"

Deanna was having trouble organizing her thoughts. The lack of sleep and sudden loss of her adrenalin rush had left her in a daze.

Beverly changed out of her sleeping clothes with practiced speed as she tried to make sense of the words the counselor continued to utter, scattered, partially formed thoughts...light, awareness, presence…

"Deanna…" Beverly tried to interrupt her, but the counselor continued rambling.

"Deanna, stop talking. Listen." Dr Crusher spoke in a calm and authoritative manner which usually worked in moments like this one. When she heard silence, the doctor continued, "Are you well enough to meet me in sickbay right now, or do you need me to come to you?" She asked as she put on her second shoe.

There was a pause, then an unsteady reply, "I can meet you there."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Okay, go straight to sickbay. I'll be waiting in my office." Beverly quickly ended the communication, grabbed her tricorder and rushed to the express lift to her office.

****

Dr Crusher walked into a dimly lit sickbay, hearing only minor activity in the lab section and the sound of a couple of sleeping patients. Nurse Zeleyas stepped out of an adjacent section to begin her rounds.

"Dr Crusher! I didn't expect to see you here at this hour", nurse Zelayes welcomed her in a surprised but hushed tone. "Can I help you with anything?"

Beverly replied with a weary smile, "No, don't let me distract you Aleena. Counselor Troi will be here in a few minutes. Please show her to my office, I'll be waiting for her there."

"Of course, doctor. Is...Counselor Troi alright?" She asked, allowing a touch of concern into her voice.

"I'm sure she's fine." The doctor answered with a sleepy, reassuring smile. She quickly walked into her office to avoid any more well-intended enquiries.

****

Deanna changed into a clean pair of soft, cotton yoga pants and a fitted white tank top. She picked up the light fleece jacket that she had draped across the back of a chair. She was unsettled and her movements were slightly awkward as she stepped into her slippers, and wrapped the soft fleece around herself as she walked out the door. As she stepped into the hallway, Deanna regained her balance and zipped her jacket up halfway. Her hands hid inside the fuzzy front pockets the rest of the way to sickbay. Maybe they would warm up by the time she got there.

****

Not long after Dr Crusher settled into her office chair, the sound of the main sickbay door made its way to her ears. She heard Aleena quietly inform the counselor that the doctor was waiting in her office, and Deanna's grateful reply followed by her footsteps. Dr Crusher looked up just as the counselor's form appeared at the entrance to her office.

Deanna's face was flushed and framed by loose, slightly mussed curls. She was trying to remain composed, but Beverly detected an almost imperceptible trembling in her arms and throughout her frame. Her friend's expression justified the concern she felt from the moment she received the disturbing call. The agitation in Deanna's voice during the call was something she hadn't often heard, and that itself was cause for some worry. Something happened to her and it had seriously frightened her. Beverly stood immediately and went to her.

"No change?" she inquired as she placed her hands on Deanna's shoulders and gently guided her to a bed in one of the private examination rooms.

Deanna shook her head, "I felt better for a while, but then I started feeling like this again so I called you", she replied in a wavering voice as she allowed Beverly to guide her.

"You're trembling" Dr Crusher observed, "Are you cold?" She asked in a calm, steady voice as they reached the bed and Deanna got up onto it.

"A little" She replied. Deanna let Dr Crusher guide her down onto the soft surface of the bed, where she curled up on her side. She didn't want to think right now so she closed her eyes, shielded her senses and gave in to the complete trust she had in her friend; the unsteadiness in her mind and body beginning to overwhelm her again.

Beverly immediately detected the unsteadiness and detachment in the counselor. She needed to get her talking to try to describe what she thought caused this. As Dr Crusher ran a scan on the counselor, she tried to make relevant conversation with her.

"You said you had a nightmare; that the symptoms began when you awoke from it?" Beverly sorted through the scan results as they appeared while she waited for Troi's answer. Her adrenaline levels were abnormally high for a person who was supposed to be trying to sleep. Her body temperature was lower than normal, which combined with the fading adrenaline in her system caused chills, explaining the trembling. As Beverly reached for a blanket from one of the bed's storage compartments, Deanna spoke in a halting voice.

"No...I woke up and I tried to move, but I couldn't."

"Sleep paralysis." Crusher stated.

Deanna nodded, "I began to panic, but I was able to calm down a bit with a breathing exercise...then I sensed it."

The Counselor was still a little shaky, but she was composed enough to talk coherently.

Dr Crusher tucked the blanket around her while she listened to Troi speak.

"It was there, in my bedroom...a presence...watching me..." She focused on a random spot across the room as she spoke.

Dr Crusher was beginning to imagine the worst.

"What happened, Deanna? Are you hurt? Were you assaulted?" She needed to know exactly what happened so she could treat or reverse any damage.

Troi sensed the doctor's increasing concern and focused back on her, "No, no...it didn't hurt me...it...", she recalled the event, remembering how she felt as it travelled along her body .

"What did it do?" The doctor encouraged Deanna to continue. When the pause continued for too long, Beverly leaned in and spoke in a warm voice, "Deanna, you're light years away. Focus."

A few seconds passed and then Troi continued. Using a still shaky hand to trace its motions, the counselor recounted the path that the presence had taken along her paralized body. Dr Crusher listened and observed every detail of her description.

"...and stopped here." She rested her hand on her flat belly. "The energy I felt from it got stronger...and then it was...inside me." The last two words were spoken with a mixture of wonderment and disbelief. It was the first time she had spoken them and it gave the experience a whole different flavor.

Beverly had pulled up a stool and was sitting by Deanna, giving her undivided attention to the counselor's words and condition. More than her physical condition, it was the detachment that Deanna projected that worried Dr Crusher. Beverly gently took her friend's hand from where it rested on her belly and held it between them on the soft linen. Perhaps the contact would reconnect her enough and get her back to herself again.

"Could it have been an hallucination from the sleep paralysis?" the doctor kept her voice warm but professional.

The counselor focused inward now and tried to give Beverly some more detail, "It…It was too real. The presence was strong and I saw the light above me." Deanna's voice carried more conviction than moments before. "I felt…" she paused to remember the sensations, glad that her skin was already slightly flushed "It was too real."

Deanna felt an irrational need to protect the whole experience. She felt it becoming increasingly difficult to share it in more detail. Yes, she had panicked for a moment, but there had been nothing hostile or frightening about it. As she recalled it now, it had been eerily intimate, and it was something she just didn't want to share with Beverly, or with anyone.

Deanna took a long, calming breath, "I was able to move again after it disappeared."

The counselor went silent and blinked a couple of times, her eyes settling on their joined hands.

Equally silent, Dr Crusher reached for another tricorder, and releasing the counselor's hand, she folded the blanket back partially off her and ran a localized scan.

**

They both remained silent while the scan progressed; the severity of the situation still unclear. Deanna kept her eyes shut and just tried to relax, feeling the rush of anxiety subsiding. Dr Crusher guided the tricorder as the scan offered several readings, and as the results appeared, Beverly noticed a familiar pattern.

Deanna almost appeared to be deep meditation, but she was discreetly monitoring Beverly's emotions as she worked. Except for the continual stream of apprehension that had been there from the beginning of their meeting, the doctor's emotions were fairly balanced as she focused on the tricorder.

Then, the counselor sensed a change in the steady stream of emotion flowing from the doctor as she came to a realization that was not yet evident to Deanna. What she could identify was a combination of familiarity, surprise and a little…disbelief. The counselor knew then that Dr Crusher had conclusive results.

Deanna opened her eyes "What did you find?" she asked with impatience.

Beverly looked up at her, then back at her tricorder.

"Beverly" the counselor was more insistent.

"Deanna…" Dr Crusher chose her words with caution, knowing full well that the counselor had been practically stalking her emotions the whole time. She spoke slowly and carefully, unable to find a more tactful way of saying it, "...you're pregnant".

**

Counselor Troi slowly parted her lips to speak, but no words came out. She didn't know why, but it made sense. The presence inside her...what it did...the way it left her feeling...

"And it looks like you're almost at four weeks." the doctor added.

_What? Four weeks?_ Deanna was thrown off.

A sudden flash of a very pleasant memory filled her mind. That last night they were together...it had been totally spontaneous and felt completely right. Could it be? Was she really pregnant with his baby? Could what she thought had happened when she woke up all have just been some sort of a bad dream?

Deanna calmly lifted herself up and sat on the edge of the bed, her bare feet hovering several inches from the floor and her hands loosely holding the edge of the bed. A dreamy smile softened her features as she considered the facts.

Beverly watched her expression change and felt a weight was lifted.

The counselor, still smiling, turned to her friend, "Really?" The word was hushed, but conveyed so much joy.

Beverly let out a sigh of relief, and allowed herself to revel in the joy of it with her friend. "Really. The readings indicate that the fetus is in an early embryonic stage. Are you feeling well enough to do an ultrasound?" She asked with evident joy in her voice.

The counselor responded with an enthusiastic nod. She couldn't find any reason at all to wipe the smile from her face. She wasn't at all prepared for this, but she welcomed it nonetheless. Deanna could think of nothing that could make her happier as she thought of ways to give Will the news.

****

Beverly had rolled in the portable ultrasound imaging device that she kept at hand for emergencies. She positioned it beside the bed just above the counselor's head. The counselor lay quietly on the bed while Dr Crusher worked.

Deanna had had several minutes to herself while Beverly went off to prep the ultrasound device. During that moment of privacy she contemplated the meaning of it all; of having a child in her life, in Will's life. She had sat quietly as she pondered.

Now, with the ultrasound screen humming close to her ear, she gave in to the urge of stealing another peek. It was quite pointless since she couldn't interpret what she was seeing. But she looked anyway, excited at the prospect of what the distorted image implied.

Dr Crusher slid the end of the probe across the bare skin of Deanna's exposed belly, adding pressure here, twisting there and making the image on the monitor jump now and then.

"Did you find it?" Deanna could barely contain her excitement.

"Almost. And stop twisting around. You're making me lose my place." Beverly chastised her with a smile in her voice.

"Sorry," Deanna said impishly. She lay very still, anxious to see the evidence with her own eyes. After another few minutes, Dr Crusher tapped some commands into the monitor with her free hand and declared her finding.

"There it is", she announced triumphantly, "your baby…"

Her tone faded and her expression changed as she said the word. She squinted at the screen, like she was looking at something she had never seen before.

_Wait...what?_ Beverly was bewildered._ That's not what the scan read fifteen minutes ago._

Deanna perceived the change in her and immediately looked away from the screen to study the doctor's face. "What's wrong?" she asked in a somber tone.

"Uh..." Beverly's eyes went from the tricorder with the first precise reading, to the ultrasound screen, not knowing how to handle this very confusing bit of evidence. She opted for sincerity, "I don't know if I'm interpreting this correctly..."

Deanna felt herself growing anxious again, "Just say it, Beverly. Don't walk on eggshells around me. It's a pointless thing to do with an empath."

"You're right. I'm sorry." Beverly said with a shake of her head. So she took a more rational approach, "What startled me is that what we're seeing from this ultrasound is not what the previous scan read fifteen minutes ago."

Although her tone was not exactly grim or urgent, Dr Crusher's words were having a sobering effect on Deanna.

"The first scan showed an embryo in a very early stage of development. Slightly over 3 weeks." Beverly handed the tricorder with the data to Deanna while she elevated the bed's backrest for her. "This reading you have here" the doctor pointed at a column of data on the small display, "indicates that your baby is just beginning the process of forming, among other things, the neural groove. That is what will eventually become its spinal cord and brain."

Beverly then turned to the larger screen beside the bed. "This reading here shows a fetus already in the process of developing organs." She looked Deanna in the eyes in an effort to convey the critical nature of this information, "There is a significant difference between these readings, Deanna. Neither Human nor Betazoid embryos develop this quickly."

Both women stared at the display of medical data before them, but only the doctor was doing any reading. "I need another scan. It could be a system error", she looked at the counselor, "Let me get another scan with the tricorder, okay?"

Deanna nodded, lost in thought. The possibility of this baby being hers and Will's had felt right somehow…even with the uncertainty of how he would react when he learned the news. What she thought happened earlier could have very well been a symptom of her sleep paralysis. She knew vivid hallucinations were common during an episode. Deanna hoped with all her heart that the odd readings were in fact a glitch in the tricorder…but Beverly's troubled emotions, and her own ominous memory of that intelligent consciousness she perceived from whatever was in her bedroom that night, haunted her.

Dr Crusher completed the scan…for the second time. She no longer had the luxury of doubting what she was seeing.

"Deanna?" she spoke quietly and waited for her friends gaze to return to the present moment. When it did, she began.

"Everything that I've found is telling me that the fetus is growing at an accelerated rate. Every time I take a reading, it's further along in its development." Her words were precise, but her tone was gentle. "This rate of growth, Deanna, means the fetus is no more than six hours old, but it is around four weeks into its development."

The words hung in the air. The silence in the small room seemed loud and heavy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes**: Thank you for your reviews. They were very encouraging and enlightening in some cases =)

A couple of you mentioned the Beverly – Pulaski switch. Yes, entirely intentional. I never liked Pulaski very much so there was no way I was going to write her in my version of the story. The Beverly and Deanna friendship is a lot richer, in my opinion.

Thanks to BEM96 for her priceless input.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own or claim to own anything related to the Star Trek universe. I just like to play with it.

The Star Trek: TNG episode titled "The Child" was originally written by Jaron Summers, Jon Povill and Maurice Hurley, and directed by Rob Bowman.

**(…continued from Chapter 1)**

"Deanna?" Beverly spoke quietly and waited for her friends gaze to return to the present moment. When it did, she began.

"Everything that I've found is telling me that the fetus is growing at an accelerated rate. Every time I take a reading, it's further along in its development." Her words were precise, but her tone was gentle. "This rate of growth, Deanna, means the fetus is no more than six hours old, but it is about four weeks into its development."

The words hung in the air. The silence in the small room seemed loud and heavy.

**The Child**

**Chapter 2**

"But…it is a baby…right?" Deanna felt odd breaking the long silence with that question. "I mean, of our…species" she added, assuming she was correct. The thought of anything else was too upsetting.

"Yes, Deanna, it is as human as you and me. Half Betazoid or not." The doctor smiled.

Deanna nodded pensively, and then there was a pause. Her hand moved instinctively to cover her flat belly. It was like an impulse she didn't know she possessed had suddenly awoken. All she cared about was protecting her baby.

"And…the baby is going to be okay?" Deanna asked the doctor, turning to her for the answer.

"Everything I've been able to learn so far tells me that it is a normal, healthy, developing baby. Granted, it's developing at speeds that are off the charts, but everything else reads okay. I'm going to run tests to learn more, but I'm confident that the baby itself is safe."

Beverly's honest answer was reassuring to Deanna.

"How are you feeling?" Beverly asked. Deanna hadn't once asked about her own health and, although the doctor had not found anything critical about her condition, she couldn't predict what lay ahead for her friend. Physically, she was doing fine for now.

The counselor tried to identify her emotions. "I'm…I think I'm okay." she answered feeling slightly more confident. "I feel…not quite myself yet, but better. I guess I just have to get used to the idea." She moved a hand over to her belly.

"Well, you _did_ come in here in a moderate state of shock, and you are getting better every minute." Beverly assured. "But, listen," she added in a more sober tone, "whatever else this might be, you are pregnant. And we will continue looking for explanations, but we have to treat this as what it is."

The counselor nodded, and then turned and gave Beverly a grateful hug "Thank you, Beverly. I'm so glad you're here for this."

Beverly returned the embrace, "So am I, De."

They held on to one another for a short moment. "Okay, so here's the plan," the doctor said as she stood up and Deanna followed, "come out to main sickbay and let me get a blood sample for analysis. Then, go to bed and get some sleep." Deanna thought that sounded a little like an order. "It's just a thought, but it's quite possible that the baby's accelerated development is going to take its toll on your energy reserves too…And why don't you let me worry about informing the captain."

_Oh, fabulous. _Deanna rolled her eyes. She stuffed her fists in the fleece pockets of her jacket and sighed with a tiny sound of disgust. _The public announcement part._

Beverly noticed the shift. "Is there a problem?" She asked with a little more authority as they walked into main sickbay.

Dr Crusher suddenly realized that Deanna had been so out of sorts until just a few minutes ago, that she had behaved like a completely different patient. She had been almost sedate. Now, though, Beverly recognized the beginnings of a small fit of temper appropriate to Deanna Troi in the role of patient. Considering the circumstances, it was a good sign.

They stared defiantly at each other for a second, and then Deanna broke eye contact and sighed in defeat. "No. There's no problem. I can't expect the Captain to be uninformed about this."

"Couldn't have said it better." Beverly, said. "Now let me get a blood sample so you can get out of here."

It was still very early morning by the time Deanna arrived at her quarters. She was sleepy and hungry.

…_wish I could sleep and eat at the same time…_

Deanna grabbed a packet of chocolate chip cookies from the cabinet next to the replicator and munched on them as she thought. She had been up since a little past midnight, and hadn't gotten much rest after that. The unusual events that had transpired that night had kept her frightened and restless. The hours had stretched long that night. She hadn't meant to contact Beverly that early, but it was too much to handle alone in her quarters. Nonetheless she had tried.

Now, back in her quarters, exhausted and with the memory of that night beginning to fade in her mind, the counselor padded into her bedroom and crawled back into bed, pulling the thin down comforter up around her neck. But as soon as she closed her eyes thoughts of Will invaded her mind.

Deanna would find him and tell him before the ten o'clock senior staff meeting. She would just rest for a couple of hours and then she would get dressed and would go find Will. She had time. She didn't care how or if anyone else got the news, but Will had to hear it from her. Anything else would be horribly unfair. And then he would know. Will would know that there had been no one else…wouldn't he? They seemed to have come to an unspoken agreement several months ago, and it wasn't often that they acted on it, but whenever the pull of something only they shared returned to the surface, there would be nights when Will would take her on a date, or sometimes she would even ask him to take her on a date, and they would always enjoy much more than the pleasure of dinner together.

Whatever Deanna and Will had together while they were lovers on Betazed was still there. The telepathic bond that had disappeared from their everyday lives returned with a heady rush only when they made love. The high was addicting. The first time they had slept together on the Enterprise had been a moment of lack of self control and poor judgment, and they promised each other it would not happen again. But the experience had let something escape. Not too long after, they found a way to make it happen again, and that's when they decided they wouldn't repress this need for each other when it surfaced.

The last time they had spent the night together had been around a month ago. The memory of it came back just like it had in sickbay. She replayed it in her mind until she was unable to resist the desire to let go, and drift off to sleep.

Dr Crusher fell into her seat behind her desk in her office and took a truly deep, calming breath for the first time since Deanna came in. "Wow" she said to herself as she sighed. In her mind she went over the events of the past hour.

Dr Crusher, the scientist, was reveling in all the questions it brought up, and determining the best procedures to follow to test her hypotheses. But Beverly, the woman, was conflicted. What was this child? She hadn't lied to Deanna. The baby was, in fact, a human and at most, humanoid. The tricorder's analysis of its biochemical composition produced clear conclusions about that. But a genetic analysis would have to be done to determine its exact genetic composition, and that would have to wait until there was enough fetal DNA in Deanna's blood to collect a viable sample. If the baby kept growing at the rate it was, however, it would only be a matter of a few hours until she would be able to collect one. Then they would know with all certainty that it was a real human child.

_So, is the baby the anomaly…or is the anomaly the anomaly?_

"Hmm…a riddle" she said to herself with a touch of dramatic flair. She felt uplifted as a plausible explanation that would favor her friend materialized in her thoughts. Maybe, the baby itself was not the mystery…maybe what Deanna had described happen to her had caused the accelerated growth, and she was already pregnant when it happened. Oh, that would be great news. Deanna looked happy when Beverly told her she was pregnant. Beverly knew that wouldn't have been the counselor's first reaction if she hadn't known that the possibility of being pregnant had existed. The doctor should have asked Deanna. Why hadn't she thought of that before? Beverly added that to the top of her list of things to find out.

_First, tell Jean Luc._

This wasn't something that could be brought to his attention in the briefing. It was a very delicate situation and the captain would want to determine the best way to handle the diplomacy it required.

Dr Crusher gathered all the data she had available, and the results from Counselor Troi's blood analysis. She sent Deanna her results, as she had promised, along with an appointment scheduled for later in the day. Then, she transferred all the information the captain would need into a data pad and walked out of Sick Bay. She prepared the presentation in her mind as she walked to the captain's quarters for breakfast.

Commander Riker had been commanding the ship from the Bridge until 03:00. His report listed two astronomical phenomena and one random energy fluctuation as the events that had occurred during his watch. The random energy fluctuation was being reviewed by Lieutenant Commander Data.

There was an important repair scheduled in Engineering at 07:00 which Geordi would be leading and Riker would be coordinating. It couldn't be postponed. It just wasn't an option, since the malfunction would disable many of the ship's functions, and make life on board the ship extremely uncomfortable for as long as it took to bring them back online. And if that could be avoided, it would be. It would mean a lot more sleepless nights for Will if he didn't. And that would mean fewer opportunities to fit in another date any time soon with the ship's counselor.

That had been going well. And as Will walked to his quarters for some down time after his shift on the Bridge, he thought about this 'thing' he had with Deanna. How had it gotten this far? The frequency of their nights together had increased in the last few months and neither of them had shared any thoughts about slowing down. There were no expectations in their…arrangement…so they were playing it by ear. But now, Will pondered, there seemed to be traces of a line appearing, and it was drawing a limit between an affair, and a relationship.

The doors to his quarters slid shut behind him and he walked over to his desk. He dropped his data pad on the cluttered surface without a glance, and started to undress as he turned the corner into his bedroom. He hung his uniform on its perch, took a quick hot shower and then he slid into bed for a good three and a half hours of sleep.

Deanna woke up with an overwhelming urge to pee. She peeled herself out of bed and dragged her feet into the bathroom with blinking, half-closed eyelids. As she sighed with relief at the sensation of a rapidly contracting bladder, her eyes shot wide open when she realized she had no idea of the time.

The counselor quickly finished up in the bathroom and bolted back into her bedroom to check the chronometer.

"Damn it!" she cursed loudly as she read the time. She hadn't expected to fall asleep so quickly. Deanna had meant to set her alarm and send Will a text message before going to sleep, asking him to meet with her for a moment before the ten o'clock meeting; that she had to tell him something important.

_Okay, I can do this._ Without wasting any time, she clicked on her computer and sent Will a text message with her request to meet. Hopefully she would see his reply waiting for her when she got out of the shower. Deanna set aside her momentary frustration and concentrated on her morning routine.

She finished the quickest shower of her life and put on her burgundy work outfit. Then, after a quick check of her message inbox she sat down in front of her dresser mirror as she attached her communicator in place. Deanna applied her makeup with quick precision, and placed the pins that would hold her loose hair in place. With a nod of approval at her reflection in the mirror, the counselor stood and checked her inbox again. Still nothing. She tapped her communicator on her way to the replicator.

"Troi to Riker"

She checked the time once again.

_I have got to cut a couple of minutes from that routine. _She made a mental note.

She spoke at the replicator: "Coffee."

"Wait…No! Cancel coffee"_._ She squeezed her eyes shut and tried to stay sharp. "Replicate…cinnamon rice milk. Medium hot, medium sweet." She leaned against the bulkhead and watched a mug of hot creamy liquid materialize. The counselor suddenly felt like she had forgotten something. She took the mug from the replicator shelf and sipped the hot beverage carefully.

_Will!_ He hadn't answered her comm request.

Deanna tapped her communicator again "Counselor Troi to Commander Riker."

The commander's voice came through clearly, but accompanied by sharp drilling noise in a background of static that was being partially muted by the comm badge. "Riker here! I'm in Engineering, Counselor! I can't hear you very well!" She could tell he was yelling, but the volume had been automatically normalized.

"I need to speak with you before the staff meeting. It's important." She spoke calmly but kept her tone serious.

Will rushed into Geordi's office for a minute. Its thick, transparent walls muffled a good part of the noise as the door slid shut behind him. "Ok, I can hear you better now. Go ahead."

Deanna repeated her request.

"Uh…" the commander sounded hesitant "how important is it, Deanna, because it's _really_ busy down here" He was rushing the conversation, anxious to get back to monitoring the status of the final steps in the repairs, and to running the play by play to Geordi, who was down on the platform working hands on with the technicians. It was Commander Riker in full officer mode. He did that when someone interrupted his flow during work. But Will realized who he was talking to and quickly changed his strategy. "Listen…repair's almost done, can it wait…ten minutes?"

Can it wait…Deanna let out a long breath. "Please let me know when you're free to talk, Will. It's important I see you before the meeting. I'll be in my quarters until then."

"Okay, ten minutes! Riker out!" He was already out of Geordi's office, back in flow with his immediate goal.

The captain's breakfast croissant sat half eaten on his plate from the moment Beverly had begun recounting the events of that night. Amazement and disbelief had him hanging on to her every word. When Doctor Crusher concluded, he leaned back in his chair looking pensive.

"It's so surreal, Jean Luc." Beverly's voice brought him back "When she told me about the light hovering over her…I got goose bumps all over. It was a little creepy."

"Hm…" Picard murmured in sympathy.

"We were tempted to write it off as a hallucination, but…I don't know…Deanna was not herself at all. She was kind of in a haze most of the time. And then the evidence of the baby growing at a humanly impossible speed…" The doctor brought her palms up in a gesture of disorientation. "Is it just me, or are the implications here really that difficult to accept?"

"One step at a time, Beverly." He gestured with his hand. "First of all, how is the counselor? Is she well? Is she in any danger?"

Dr Crusher organized her thoughts "Physically, she's healthy and responding normally to the pregnancy…but I need to conduct more observation to detect any patterns or signs that we may need to worry about." She gave him her best clinical response.

"I see" Captain Picard tapped his fingers on the surface of the table "and how is Deanna feeling?"

Beverly smiled at the complexity in such a simple question "For that question I don't have such a straightforward answer. Like I said, she was in a moderate state of shock when she came in…pausing in mid sentence and drifting off somewhere. She seemed…" the doctor searched for the precise word "…haunted…by the experience. But, by the time she left Sick Bay, she was noticeably more at ease." Dr Crusher recalled what had hinted to her that Deanna was mostly herself again.

Picard nodded, "Well, that's good to know." There was another moment of silence as they evaluated the situation.

Picard's desire for a logical explanation brought a question forward. "Did the counselor know about her pregnancy before this morning?"

Doctor Crusher shook her head "Not that I could tell. She seemed surprised when I told her." She thought about her own questions "But I do need more information from her. I have a hypothesis that I hope I can prove."

Picard nodded "Consider Counselor Troi your top priority, Beverly. I'll assign Data to the investigation if you'd like, and I believe it is necessary to inform Worf and Commander…" he trailed off.

"Beverly," The captain's eyes narrowed just a bit "does…Will…play a part…in this hypothesis of yours somehow?"

"You mean do I think he's directly responsible for our Ship's Counselor's current condition?" Beverly rephrased the captain's question with a smirk and a sip of her coffee.

Jean Luc acquiesced to her point blank precision with a tilt of his head.

"That's something I don't know yet, but if I did, I wouldn't be at liberty to say." was the doctor's honest reply.

"You're right." Jean Luc quickly assented "I shouldn't be asking such a question."

There was an extended pause. Jean Luc and Beverly sipped from their coffee cups in silence, until the captain introduced a reflection.

"This particular dilemma puts a little strain on doctor–patient confidentiality, I'm afraid…" the captain commented.

"Like I said, Jean Luc, I still have questions I need to ask Deanna," Beverly explained "But I need to talk to her as her friend too, not just as her doctor. Some questions I need to ask could invade her privacy, and I don't think she'll have too many reservations about talking to me at that level, but whatever she wants to keep private should stay that way."

"Of course, Beverly. Utmost discretion." The captain pushed his chair back and set his napkin down on the table. "Any questions regarding the investigation that can be considered intrusive should go through you." He stood. "And I trust that you will keep me well informed about any progress in the investigation, as well as Counselor Troi's wellbeing."

"Absolutely, Captain." Dr Crusher said as she followed his lead and stood.

"Wonderful. Now, I believe we have a staff meeting to conduct." he said gesturing for Beverly to precede him out the door "After you."

Dr Crusher picked up her data pad and they both headed up to the Observation Lounge.

"Computer, locate Commander Riker."

"Commander Riker is in main Engineering" the computer responded without pause.

Deanna got up off her sofa and began pacing. With only a little over fifteen minutes until the staff meeting, they would barely have enough time for a brief conversation.

Fed up with the waiting, she decided to go down to Engineering and meet Will there. They would have to find some privacy in one of the corridors and she would tell him. Then they would walk up to the Bridge together. The short speech she had prepared while she waited would have to be enough, given the inconvenient circumstances.

Deanna placed her cup back in the replicator and walked towards the exit. When she reached the mirror by the door, she paused and gave her reflection a quick final glance. But a momentary glance turned into lingering, as the counselor unexpectedly saw herself in a different light.

Looking at her full body reflected back, she thought about what was happening inside her. So many questions and so much hope…but the dark possibility of a more mysterious explanation followed her like a personal rain cloud. One hand covered her still flat belly protectively while she wondered, as if the touch would help her connect with the child inside her.

With a blink she broke out of her trance and rushed out to Engineering.

"That's it! We're done! Good work, everyone!" Commander Riker shouted down to Geordi and his crew of technicians.

Geordi looked up at the monitor station "Thank you, Commander!" Then he turned back to his crew "Thank you very much, ladies and gentlemen. The hard part is over. Take a thirty minute break and report back."

The chief engineer gave the quick instructions to his teams before climbing up to the Engineering main floor. Geordi walked into the monitoring station where Commander Riker was hastily putting his uniform jacket back on.

"Big date?" Geordi teased.

Riker chuckled "Something like that. Deanna wants to see me before the briefing…says it's important." He zipped up his neatly pressed jacket and looked around for his data pad.

"Oh" said Geordi, watching him. "You don't have much time, though. The briefing begins in exactly…" the chief engineer checked the time display "…thirteen minutes."

He grabbed his data pad from the chair "Yeah, that's why I'm leaving right now. See you there." Commander Riker walked briskly out of Engineering and stepped into a lift to Counselor Troi's quarters.

Walking down the corridor to Deanna's quarters, Will wondered what could be so urgent. She had sounded disappointed when he asked her if it could wait. As he approached the doors to the counselor's quarters, a thought occurred. Maybe they were being too obvious and she had found out that the captain was going to call them on it.

The commander sighed inwardly. Just when their mostly 'undefined' relationship was beginning to gain focus, the real world had to ram the doors down.

_Freakin fantastic_ was his sarcastic cheer as he stopped outside Deanna's quarters. He heard the chime inside and waited. There was no answer so he used the intercom.

"Deanna, it's me." He spoke into the shiny black panel, but still no answer.

Will tapped his comm badge "Riker to Troi" and he waited.

_This is NOT how it's supposed to go._

Counselor Troi set off to Engineering already upset. At this point she only hoped she would reach Will in time to at least save him from the undesirable experience of walking into that briefing completely blind.

Deanna felt like she had been riding that turbolift forever down to Main Engineering. As soon as that thought crept up, the lift stopped.

The turbolift came to a halt and the doors swished open.

The counselor walked quickly, hoping to rapidly locate Will. She looked around but didn't see the tall, well built man anywhere. Off to the left she saw the chief engineer.

"Geordi!" she called out as she walked in his direction.

"Counselor! Commander Riker just left to find you. You wanted to see him before the briefing, right?" The chief engineer graciously informed her.

Deanna closed her eyes and sighed. One step closer to defeat. "Thank you, Geordi."

"Everything okay, Counselor?" He called out as she hurried back to the lifts, but she didn't return an answer.

Her hand reached up to tap her comm badge just as she reached the lift that had brought her to Main Engineering. But right before she could tap, it chirped.

"Riker to Troi" the commander's clear voice filtered through.

Deanna tapped her comm badge a little too hard. "Will! Where are you? I'm in Engineering looking for you!"

"I came to your quarters! You said you would be here!" He sounded a touch bothered. "What is it you want to tell me, Deanna?" he asked as he walked back towards the turbolift. Maybe he could bypass all the drama and just get her to tell him through their comm link.

"No, not like this." frustration stained her words. She stepped into the lift. "Just…meet me at the Bridge. Troi out." She ordered the lift to the Bridge and tapped her foot the whole way there.

Will growled in frustration and rolled his eyes, glad there was no one else in the corridor to appreciate his little outburst. He took a deep breath and returned to the lift.

"Main Bridge" he ordered, and the lift began moving.

_If it were anyone but her…_ He shook his head, but a tiny smile pulled at the corner of his lips as the lift took him up to meet Deanna.

Deanna arrived at the Bridge and stepped out of the lift just in time to see Will's form disappear around the bend, past the Science station. She jogged a few steps to catch up with him.

"Will" she called to him without raising her voice too much. She reached him as he turned around to look at her. The commander watched Deanna like a hawk expecting her to spill what she had been carrying all morning. He spoke as the counselor took his arm and pulled him further into the corridor to the small waiting area, just past the doors into the observation lounge.

"Deanna," he said with a hushed but urgent tone. "what do you need to tell me that's so important?" Riker was done guessing what her 'important' thing could be. He wanted it out…right now.

The counselor looked up at him as they stood there. It was the closest Deanna had been to Will since she had first thought of him as the father of her baby. He felt different to her somehow and it distracted her for an instant. Riker blocked Deanna's view of the observation lounge doors, but her eyes were far more occupied trying to keep up, as his blue ones darted back and forth on hers, trying to read in them what was in her mind. Deanna's mouth opened to speak and her well prepared little speech crash landed in her mind. Before she could think of something else to say, her brain kicked out two words.

"I'm pregnant."

She needed to tell him so much more, but the bombshell was out. And as she freed herself of that immediate worry, every other emotion that had been waiting in the background tumbled forward, and she was filled with thoughts of what this baby meant. Deanna's own emotions were so jumbled that she couldn't tell what she was sensing from him.

Will's eyes grew slightly rounder, and the rise and fall of his chest was a little more noticeable. He started to fidget, but he stopped himself, forcing some composure. His arms crossed over his chest, unsure of what else to do with them. The expression on his face was undefined. Will shifted, and looking at Deanna, took a breath to speak.

"Number One!"

The Captain's voice reached them from behind Will as he approached the Observation Lounge, walking briskly from his Ready Room. "Good to see you this morning." Picard said as he offered Riker an outstretched hand and the commander shook it.

"Oh, hello Counselor" the captain was a bit startled. He hadn't seen Deanna behind Will until now. "It's good to see you too." Jean Luc's smile softened and he gestured towards the doors. "Please…" he said, politely requesting that they join him in the observation lounge.

Will's eyes were wide. He appeared slightly agitated, and it seemed that Deanna may have been the culprit.

_Splendid…_ The captain sighed inwardly. The more he thought about it, it appeared to become a more delicate and more difficult situation to mediate.

Will and Deanna cast quick hesitant glances at him and at each other, and then crossed the short distance to the entrance of the observation lounge. Captain Picard followed.

LaForge was the last to enter the observation lounge, running in just before the doors closed behind the captain. They took their usual seats near the captain, at one end of the conference table. Deanna, however, sat in the seat farthest to the other side, separated from everyone else. The others glanced at her but no one said anything.

Captain Picard initiated the meeting by greeting his officers individually, and then he took a seat at the head of the table. He cleared his throat and leaned back in his chair.

"We have…" Jean Luc chose his words carefully "a very delicate situation on our hands."

Upon realizing that his introduction was about her, Deanna found an interesting spot to stare at on the table, and sank a little deeper into her chair.

"Shortly after zero hours last night, Counselor Troi was visited by an unexplained presence in her quarters which invaded her body and left her extremely uneasy." The captain paraphrased from the text in front of him. "At oh six thirty hours, Counselor Troi tested positive on a pregnancy test." He informed.

First, Data, Geordi and Worf turned to look at her, and then the other three officers that already knew. They looked around the room at each other and back to the captain. Only Commander Riker kept his gaze fixed on her, his expression still unreadable.

Will felt like he was lost in a battlefield. Why the hell was this public knowledge? And why did the captain know of this before him? His eyes switched from Deanna to Captain Picard several times as though that would help him understand things.

The counselor caught the commander's glances and the emotions projecting from them. She felt his confusion grow and become mixed with indignation. The direction his emotions were taking was beginning to frighten her.

Geordi was confused by the tension that permeated the room, and broke the awkward silence, "Shouldn't we be saying congratulations?" He looked around, but no one else spoke until Captain Picard continued.

"Upon examination," the captain said "Doctor Crusher discovered that the fetus is growing at a much accelerated speed. Every hour, it develops an equivalent of almost forty eight hours." He looked at the text "At this rate, counselor Troi's pregnancy would be coming to term in approximately five weeks." He put his data pad down on the table and looked around the table. "As you can see, this is not an ordinary pregnancy and there are elements surrounding it that we cannot explain. Discussion please."

Hearing the Captain practically broadcasting the information to the rest of the senior staff in a cold and professional manner bothered Deanna. It made her maddeningly self conscious and she sank further back into her seat, wishing she could somehow disappear into it.

"Counselor" Data spoke and she looked up at him. "The 'presence' you described for Doctor Crusher's report; you stated that it manifested itself in the form of a point of light or focused energy." He had already downloaded the medical report through his panel on the black surface of the conference table.

Deanna nodded.

"And you are certain it was not a visual hallucination?" Data asked her.

The counselor found that it was not such a simple question to answer. "It…could have been, but it felt…very real."

"Captain," said Data before taking his eyes off the counselor, and turning to face his commanding officer. "I have been able to isolate a specific occurrence that has a statistically high probability of directly relating to what the counselor refers to as a source of 'light' and 'energy'."

_Presence, light, energy? Accelerated growth…hallucinations?_ As Data explained the possible connection between the two events, Will tried to make sense of it all, but the more he tried, the farther out of reach it seemed.

The bomb Deanna had dropped on him right before the meeting had left his mind whirling. Just the thought of becoming a father had triggered all kinds of emotions that he had never imagined could be felt simultaneously. But just as he had begun drifting into the certainty of his future as a partner to Deanna and the father of their child, Will found himself being pulled back by the evidence of something beyond explanation that began transforming his certainty into doubt. He didn't like the feelings that this doubt was stirring inside of him.

"Sir," now Worf spoke up. Data's and Geordi's educated guesses about the energy transference were painting a troubling picture of a possible undetected intrusion. "if this classifies as an intrusion on board the ship, security measures must be established…at least until we can determine it is not a risk to the safety of the counselor and the ship."

Captain Picard placed his palms on the table. "Good points, gentlemen, very good points. Mister Data, mister LaForge, the energy transference…it could lead us somewhere. Please investigate and I would like a report."

"Yes, Sir." Data and Geordi said, almost in unison.

The captain continued "Now, mister Worf, your concerns."

"Is there any evidence indicating that this entity might be any sort of threat to the ship or to Counselor Troi?" Worf went straight to the point.

"We have no way of knowing that at this point, Worf." Doctor Crusher answered. "But I have a pretty good feeling that it is not an immediate threat to anyone here. For all intents and purposes it is human. Biochemically identical to every other human there is."

Worf still didn't seem completely convinced.

It was difficult for everyone around the table to unite the notions that this was a real, human baby, and that it could have been created by an unknown force. But no one else in the room felt anything close to the anguish that Will Riker did, at the possible mysterious nature of Deanna's pregnancy. It was hard for him to imagine that he may not be the father of Deanna's child. The more he heard the others speak, the more upset he became. No one else felt his disappointment…except Deanna.

"So, who's the father?" Commander Riker spoke for the first time since he stood with Deanna outside the observation lounge.

He suddenly didn't care what he was risking by asking that question. He just wanted to know one way or the other…for his own sanity.

Now all eyes were on him.

Doctor Crusher felt the weight of Commander Riker's question, and she attempted to distract attention from it with a perfectly composed answer. "I've categorized the accelerated growth as a phenomenon, but the pregnancy itself remains undefined. We cannot know at this point if the pregnancy was already under way before the unexplained event of last night, or if it began at that precise moment. The acceleration phenomenon inserts a variable that will not let us know that, until we do a fetal DNA analysis. In order to do that, the fetus must be at least six weeks old, but factoring in its constant rate of growth, we could have the answer we're looking for by tonight."

"So there is a possibility that this being is of unknown origin and intent." Worf reflected out loud. "Sir, we must determine a course of action to prepare for a hostile outcome."

Data interjected, "If I may suggest a course of action," he offered.

"Please" said the captain.

"If the being incubating in Counselor Troi were, in fact, of undetermined origin and intent," Data explained "it would be possible to safely remove the fetus from within Counselor Troi, and incubate it by artificial means. It is a very delicate procedure, but by doing so we could maintain close observation without risking the counselor's wellbeing."

All the while Data spoke, several pairs of eyes had been going from him, to Deanna, to the captain, and back again. The perfectly sensible reasoning behind his words blinded the android to the utterly inappropriate nature of his suggestion.

"We would be safely terminating the pregnancy and releasing Counselor Troi from any possible risk, and simultaneously conserving a live specimen of accelerated biological development for further in depth study. It could signify great advances in cloning technology."

"Whoa, Data..." Geordi stepped in to stop Data from putting his foot deeper down his own throat.

The commander had been pulled out of his daze when he heard Data mention terminating the pregnancy, and Will watched him in mild disbelief. Although the reasoning behind the android's words was faultless, the commander felt his own resentment at the mere suggestion. He felt as if he should say something in the defense of Deanna and her child…or their child?

_But what? _Will thought.

What was it he was defending…a child that wasn't his? And what would he be risking…the safety of the ship? Deanna's health…or her life? Will turned towards the counselor to assess her reaction to Data's suggestion.

There was silence and everyone was looking at Data. But no one else looked at him with the expression that Deanna had across her face. The counselor had looked up from the downward gaze she had chosen to keep for most of the meeting, and now she stared at Data with a long and piercing gaze. Data only observed her patiently as he determined how to proceed.

Deanna could not believe what she had just heard Data suggest. She felt outrage at the thought, and even though deep inside she knew she was being irrational, she still couldn't contain the overwhelming feeling of isolation she felt. Everyone seemed focused on figuring out what to do with her and the child she carried, and it made her feel as if she was standing alone against them. She needed Will. She needed him to be her ally in all of this.

The counselor glanced at Will and immediately sensed his turmoil. He was looking at the android in puzzlement and disbelief. He wanted to react, but something was holding him back.

_Why isn't he saying something?_ She cried out in her mind.

At that moment, the commander turned his gaze towards her, and he saw Deanna's plea in the glistening of her unshed tears. Will followed her gaze as it went from him, to the captain, then to the ultrasound images of the baby, and then back to her hands resting limply on her lap. Before he turned away, Will saw Deanna slowly place a hand on her belly. It surprised him that instead of feeling tenderness towards that gesture, he felt hurt by the possibility that hung in the air; that this child…or…whatever it was…was not his.

The captain observed this silent exchange and a warning went off in his head. Deanna's eyes turned to him for an instant.

_Delicate situation, Jean Luc._ The captain heard his own voice in his head.

"Data, we are not considering this a research opportunity." Captain Picard said hoping to deflect any more prodding by the android.

"I must disagree, captain. It is the perfect research opportunity. The probabilities of this reoccurring are-" Data continued.

"It is _not_ open for discussion, Lieutenant." Captain Picard raised his voice enough to make the point easier for Data to understand. "Counselor Troi's condition will not be considered a research opportunity, Data. That is an order."

Jean Luc had seen the mixture of fear and disgust in the way the counselor had looked at Data after the android had begun to speak. Then she had turned to him for an instant, and the expression in her eyes had compelled the captain to shut Data up for good.

Deanna had withdrawn back into herself, and as she did, the voices in the conference lounge faded out of focus. All she could hear was her own heartbeat drumming loudly in her chest, and impossible as it was, the quick beating of the tiny heart from the child inside her. Her hands once again moved towards her middle and covered the tiny life she carried. The instinct to protect the baby inside her surfaced stronger than before.

She slowly lifted her gaze and stared at the screen displaying an image of her child.

"_I won't let anyone hurt you._" She promised her baby.

Deanna regained some of her composure and lifted her gaze. Looking directly at Captain Picard she spoke with all the clarity and confidence she could convey.

"Captain,"

She had broken the cold silence and everyone was looking at her expectantly.

"Do whatever is necessary to ensure the safety of the crew and the ship…but I am going to have this baby."

The stares of her colleagues went on for what she felt were several, excruciating, long seconds, making her more uncomfortable than she thought possible. Finally, the captain broke the silence.

"Well." said the captain in a strangely light hearted tone. "That concludes this discussion." He sent Deanna a look of understanding and respect for her decision, and then he turned back to everyone "Dismissed."

The counselor was the first to stand and exit the observation lounge.

The rest were left to share puzzled glances, until after a moment's pause, Will Riker leapt from his chair and with no explanations, he followed in the counselor's wake

Deanna stepped from the bridge into the lift and leaned back against the handrail. "Deck nine" she said as the doors began to slide shut. But before they closed completely, a hand shot in and caused them to open again.

Their eyes locked as Will entered the lift. "Deck nine" he repeated what he had heard Deanna order the lift to do.

"Where are you going?" she asked him. Deanna was drained of the energy she needed for a confrontation with him.

The commander crossed his arms over his chest. "Same place you're going." He answered starkly.

She looked away and sighed "Will…"

"What?" he asked, taking a step closer to her "You don't want to talk to me now?"

"I want to be alone." She answered honestly.

"You want to be alone." Will repeated with a hint of sarcasm. "So you're not going to tell me what the hell all this is about. I have to be happy with the captain's version of how my girlfriend got pregnant." His words meant to sting. He resented how foolish he had felt during the meeting because of her.

"I'm not your girlfriend." Deanna hadn't meant to say that, but she hated the way he was talking to her, and her tired mind let slip a bit of her own resentment. Even still, it was too late to take the words back, so she just remained quiet.

"Computer, halt." At the commander's orders, the lift stopped moving. The counselor looked up at him in surprise at his unexpected action.

"Really…" the commander made no effort to disguise his irritation and it made Deanna look away. "So what are you, Deanna?" he questioned "What are _we_? Have you asked yourself that lately? Because I have. And the answer was starting to become clear…things were fitting into place… for me at least, but this…" Will paused and paced to the other end of the lift, then turned back around to face the counselor. "I don't even know what this is. I don't even know how I fit into this, or if I even fit in at all. How am I supposed to understand what's happening?" He shortened the distance between them again. "Please tell me, Deanna, because a little mental clarity would be much appreciated right now."

The counselor took a deep breath. She was reaching her limit, and she could feel it. Her exhaustion and the tension from the staff meeting, on top of the emotional load of her unexpected pregnancy, were testing her self control. Now Will wanted to add their entire 'non-relationship' on top of it all. She knew this was not the best way to deal with the situation…not that she knew what the best way was, but this was definitely not it. Still, her emotions got the best of her and the words just burst out.

"What do you want from me? Do you want me to say I'm sorry? Well, I'm sorry I don't have more answers for you, Will. I'm sorry that this is inconvenient for you." The volume of Deanna's voice crept up as she spoke. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, even though I tried. I'm sorry you had to hear it from the captain, and I'm sorry that you were so caught up in your inner conflict that you couldn't say anything," anger permeated the counselor's words "not one thing in my defense when Data was going on about term…" The word caught in her throat and Deanna's voice broke. The tears that had been absent since she learned about her pregnancy sprung from her eyes with little warning. She had always hoped that the news of a baby in her life would bring tears of happiness, but life, as she had learned a long time ago, usually had different plans for her.

"Is that why you don't want to talk to me?" Will hated making Deanna cry, so he made an effort to calm down and sound less angry, though he was sure that she could still sense his turbulent emotions. "Because I didn't say anything to Data?" He was determined to get an answer to something.

The counselor only leaned silently against the lift's railing with her arms crossed in front of her, and looked anywhere but at Will as tears trailed down her face. Commander Riker took her silence as a yes.

Will brought a hand up to his head in frustration. "You tell me you're pregnant and it's like a sniper shot right through me." he pointed at his own chest "Didn't even see it coming! All I could think about was that I was having a baby with you, and all the feelings that came with it. And then I have to hear all that in a meeting? From the _captain_? What was I supposed to do? Stand up and protect my child? I don't even know if it's mine!" He tried to take a calming breath. He had to ask it. "Am I the father of this baby, Deanna?" Will paused and stared at her, against hope for the answer he wanted.

Deanna didn't answer right away. She wiped her tears with the back of her slender fingers and then she spoke almost in a whisper, as though she didn't want him to hear the words "I don't know."

Commander Riker released the breath he was holding and leaned back against the lift in a gesture of defeat. He stared at the carpet for a while. They were both silent.

"Is it possible that another man is the father?" Will managed to find the strength to ask. It was a question he had hoped that he wouldn't have to ask. The commander's voice was softer now, but the words were still loud in the silence of the motionless turbo lift, and Deanna could hear the pain in them.

Deanna shook her head. She felt the effort Will invested into asking that question, and he deserved the only straightforward answer she had "No. There's no one else." she said, but she still would not look at him. His breathing was all she heard in response.

"Computer, resume course." said Will and the lift began moving again.

"You know…" he said after a brief pause. "I know there's something mysterious about all this; that something happened to you that you don't understand and that the baby is growing in a way that can't be explained…but I hoped that, in spite of all that…the baby would still be mine."

Deanna looked at him leaning against the railing just as she was. She knew that was how he felt. She knew him too well to expect anything from him but acceptance and love towards his own child. But the overwhelming uncertainty of the events surrounding this particular child cast doubt over any certainties either of them might have had.

"When I found out" Deanna said "my first and only thought was that you were the father." She searched for his eyes for the first time since he entered the lift with her. "Before everything else came and turned everything upside down…" She reached for his hand and held it gently. "there was no doubt in my mind, Imzadi."

Will had turned to watch her as she spoke, and when their eyes met neither one could look away. It wasn't the answer he thought he wanted, but it settled part of his soul.

"Don't you think I still hope that it's true?" she said softly. Her answer was an almost imperceptible smile on Will's face.

The lift's sudden stop interrupted the moment and its doors slid open. Deanna was stepping out of the lift when the commander's voice made her stop and turn around.

"Deanna, I'm sorry I made you cry." he said.

Deanna had to smile at that. It sounded like an apology coming from a very sincere young boy in a commander's uniform. It was a precious image that warmed her heart. No wonder they could never stay angry at each other.

"Maybe we can talk again later today…without making each other cry." Will ended with a half smile that charmed her every time.

"I would like that very much." She replied with a soft smile of her own.

Without another word, Deanna stepped out into the corridor, and the doors of the lift closed between them.


	3. Chapter 3

**Note**: Finally, the complete chapter 3. So I did make you wait longer, much longer, than I promised and I bow down in apology. I have a whole other story to justify the delay, but I won't put it here because it's a bit personal. If you feel like I owe you an explanation (and I do), please check my profile page. You'll find it there.

I'm publishing this story without a beta check, but I went over it a few times and smoothed it out as best as I could. I apologize in advance for any awkwardness and mistakes.

The second part begins about halfway down the chapter, in case you want to skip directly to it.

Thank you, again, to those of you appreciative readers that sent me a note or a review.

And, thank you, Christina, for your beta work on the first half of this chapter. =)

**Disclaimer**: I do not own or claim to own anything related to the Star Trek universe. I just like to play with it.

The Star Trek: TNG episode titled "The Child" was originally written by Jaron Summers, Jon Povill and Maurice Hurley, and directed by Rob Bowman.

(That's right, a bunch of dudes…no wonder)

**The Child**

**Chapter 3**

The doors closed and Will was left alone in the turbo lift. Deanna needed some space. He got that. And although most of his questions were still unanswered, he felt a little better. The commander regretted that their exchange had been mostly a heated argument, but at least it had ended well. He knew Deanna was under a lot of pressure and that her outburst had been justified. Will felt a little selfish for demanding too much too soon, but with all that was going through his mind…he had found it nearly impossible to act reasonable.

They would see each other later, though, so until then Commander Riker would gather his focus and turn it towards work. Maybe also catch a nap before seeing Deanna, since those three and a half hours of sleep were wearing thin.

"Picard to Commander Riker" Will's comm badge chirped and the captain's voice filled the silence.

"Sir?" Riker answered.

"May I see you in my ready room, Number One?" It sounded like a question, but it really wasn't.

"Of course, captain. On my way." Will tapped his comm badge and instructed the lift to take him to the bridge.

Now _he_ didn't feel like talking, he thought, suddenly understanding how Deanna had felt a few moments ago.

The turbo lift took him and his thoughts to their destination.

The chime announced a visitor and Captain Picard invited him in.

"Will." His acknowledgment was his greeting. "Please, have a seat." The captain gestured towards one of the chairs at his desk.

"Sir." The commander returned the greeting.

Captain Picard set aside the documents he was reviewing and asked: "I'm having tea, commander, would you care to join me?"

"I would, thank you." Will quickly conformed to the unexpected informality. "But, a cup of coffee instead would be great." He added. Unlike the captain, he wasn't much of a tea drinker and coffee would help a lot right now.

The captain had their choices replicated and passed the commander his cup of black coffee.

"Thank you," said Will. And as the captain sipped his tea, Will decided to go ahead and acknowledge his abrupt exit from the observation lounge that morning. "Captain, I apologize for running out of the meeting this morning. It wasn't—"

"There is no need for an apology, Number One." Picard interrupted. "As I recall, you were dismissed."

Riker thought for a moment. "That's true, sir," he finally agreed and fell silent, watching the steam rise from the cup in his hands.

"Did you reach her?" The captain asked unexpectedly after a short, silent moment.

"Excuse me, sir?" The question startled Will from the coffee he was contemplating.

"Did you reach Deanna before she left the bridge?" Captain Picard rephrased.

"Oh…right, yes…yes I did." Will straightened up in the chair and took a sip of his coffee, unsure of how proceed.

"And…" Jean Luc coaxed him on.

"Uh…we…" Will shifted in his chair, distracted by the argument with Deanna that replayed in his mind.

"I'm asking, Number One, because I'm assuming there was a verbal exchange between both of you," The captain asked after a short pause.

Will nodded, having recovered from his momentary lapse. "Yes, there was, we…well, we argued, mostly…" He sighed and sank back into the chair feeling mentally and physically drained. The captain wanted to talk on a personal level, so he felt free to relax his professional act a bit.

"Hm…I hope neither one of you caused too much damage." Jean Luc commented.

Will thought back to the things they had said to each other. Deanna's protests of him not speaking in her defense, his own hurt pride lashing out at her in anger…

"We said some…hurtful things…but, we can look past that." They could always do that, Deanna and he. They could always look past each other's faults and find each other. It was something that their bond had strengthened, and in turn, their will to find each other strengthened that bond.

"I'm confident that you can," assured the captain, and quickly took control of the conversation "Will, I'm not looking for the intimate details. But I need you to help me decide if my first officer is emotionally stable enough to handle his duties." He leaned back in his chair.

"Captain." Will leaned forward and started to speak in his defense, but stopped. He would have to be forthcoming with Jean Luc if he was to be trusted with the captain's ship. Riker looked down at the desk's surface for a moment, while his brain switched gears.

"I'm…feeling out of focus" the commander leaned back into his chair as he began to speak "I mean, in regards to Deanna and myself. I don't know how involved I'm supposed to be if…" he left the words unsaid "but until I figure things out, I might be—" He stopped before he incriminated himself.

"Distracted." Jean Luc ended the commander's unfinished sentence, finally realizing what was different about Will since he saw him before the staff meeting. He had seemed permanently distracted since that morning.

He _was_ distracted and it showed…Will knew it. But what would he do without his work to distract him back? "Captain, I can do my job. Whatever might hint you otherwise is more than likely that I've had very little sleep last night." The commander justified.

"Are you certain you are not the father of this child?" It was a rather bold question that the captain asked with as much casualness as he could project.

Riker hadn't seen it coming. "Uh…I…I don't know…yet, sir."

Jean Luc nodded. "I'm excusing you of today's duties, Number One," The commander started to protest again, but stopped when the captain lifted his hand and continued speaking, "only to give you some time and space to gather your bearings."

"Captain…that isn't necessary…my duties-"

"It _is_ necessary, Will." The captain interrupted "I know you are incapable of neglecting your duties, but I wouldn't be doing mine if I allowed you to neglect yourself. If you were physically ill, I would do the same." Captain Picard leaned forward and rested his hands on the surface of his desk, his fingers intertwined. "I'm giving you the opportunity to focus on your personal issues, Commander, and I insist that you take it."

The captain's intense stare confirmed his intention of not taking no for an answer. Commander Riker inwardly acknowledged that the captain's offer of a day off to clear things up with Deanna was reasonable, and he would be wise to accept it.

"Thank you, sir. It's very generous of you." The commander graciously accepted, but he still didn't want the captain getting the wrong impression "But…just so you know, captain, Deanna and I had already agreed to talk later today, before my shift."

"That's excellent, Number One," Jean Luc praised him. "And now you can talk all through your shift." He added with a grin, deflecting any possible second thoughts from Will. "I hope it's enough time to get some of the answers you need."

"So do I, captain," Will consented.

The both sat in silence again and sipped from their cups, each in their own thoughts.

"I gather the counselor didn't reveal much," Jean Luc ventured with another personal question.

Will shook his head from side to side as he considered how much to tell. "Not much," he confirmed. "I was upset and we argued…it was a bad approach, I know. I was inconsiderate and I treated her badly." He gave the captain the general idea.

"Well, I wouldn't dwell too much on that. I'm certain that Deanna understands the reasons behind your behaviour, no matter how irrational," Jean Luc appeased.

"I know she does, I just don't like hurting her…and, frankly, I don't know how to avoid doing that without knowing where I stand." Will disclosed.

"Will, Doctor Crusher said that the fetal DNA analysis could be done this evening," the captain reminded him. "You'll have your definitive answer by then."

The thought made Will's heart skip a beat, but not for the reason he would have liked. "I know, sir." His tension showed.

"You don't seem very eager." Picard observed.

Will glanced at the captain, then released a breath and stared into his empty cup. "I'm worried about how I'll feel about the results."

"I think all of us are worried about the results, number one," said Jean Luc, grinning slightly, but he quickly sobered. "But we also understand that none of us is as compromised by them as you are."

Will just nodded.

Jean Luc realized he had reached a point where he didn't know what else to say to distract his first officer's broodings. As he stood from behind his desk, to conclude the conversation, Captain Picard offered what Beverly had suggested soon after Will bolted out of the meeting that morning. "Will, why don't you have a talk with Doctor Crusher? She can give you her perspective on what is happening with Deanna and it might help you understand things better…at least until you see the counselor." The captain said as he walked around his desk.

Will stood. "That's a good idea, captain. I might do that." Maybe getting the rational side from Beverly would clue him in to something helpful.

"I'm glad you agree." said Jean Luc as they reached the door. Before they opened, he stopped and offered a thought "I have a very rare bottle of authentic Saurian brandy just waiting to be opened…I hope that, regardless of everything else, this turns out to be the occasion."

The captain's words triggered a sincere smile from Will. In his own tactful way, Jean Luc had given the commander his support and confessed his wish to share in his and Deanna's happiness.

"Thank you, sir. You have no idea how much I appreciate your support." A fresh memory flashed in Will's mind. "…And I think Deanna might need to hear that too, captain." Will hinted.

Jean Luc nodded "I'll be sure to tell her."

Commander Riker took that as his cue, and excused himself from the captain's ready room. He walked up the ramp and into the turbo lift.

The doors slid shut and the commander took a breath to state his destination, but no sound came out. He had nowhere to be.

_What now?_ Will hadn't had a chance to think about that. "Computer, locate Doctor Crusher."

"Doctor Crusher is in her quarters." Said the voice.

The commander considered the captain's suggestion about talking to the doctor. What could Beverly tell him that wasn't already in her report? Will didn't think the doctor would break doctor – patient confidentiality even for him. And, besides, she was probably off duty, since she was in her quarters, right? He didn't want to bother her.

_Coward._ His own voice rang in his head.

He leaned back against the side of the lift and exhaled a long, drawn out breath. "Yeah, I probably am." The commander said out loud. But, upon giving it a little thought, he realized that perhaps he just didn't want to know anything more until he knew the truth about Deanna's baby. Without that knowledge, he would risk drawing a wrong conclusion.

Will decided to change out of his uniform before figuring out what to do. "Deck eight." he stated, and set the turbo lift in motion.

As the lift moved, Riker remembered to contact Engineering, just to stay informed. "Riker to LaForge" he said.

"La Forge here. Everything okay Commander?" he answered, justifiably concerned for the commander after seeing him rush out of the staff meeting that morning.

_How do you define 'okay'? _Thought Will.

"As good as it can be for now, Geordi," he answered the question as vaguely as possible and then got down to business "Have you started the report on the random energy transfer?"

"Data has. I'm still finishing up here. Several of the molecular pattern files in the replicator memory were corrupted, so we're fixing that and also using the opportunity to run some updates." The chief engineer explained.

"Okay…" said the commander as he stepped out of the lift. "I'll contact Data, then. Thanks Geordi."

"No problem, commander." said the engineer. "I hope Counselor Troi is alright." Geordi shared his solidarity.

"I think she'll be okay, Geordi. Thanks. Riker out." Will said, ending their communication. He reached the entrance to his quarters but instead of going in, he looked down the corridor at another familiar set of doors. Deanna was probably in her quarters, he thought. He pictured her there, sleeping or maybe reading, or drinking hot chocolate, or maybe reviewing a patient's file…

"Computer, locate Counselor Troi." he gave in to what he thought was an absurd need to keep track of her.

"Counselor Troi is in her quarters," the female voice answered.

Will tried to reach out and sense her with his mind, but the attempt was in vain. He hadn't been able initiate spontaneous contact like that with Deanna for a long time. The commander gave up and entered his quarters, hoping the hours would pass quickly, but at the same time uncertain of his desire to face what was coming.

Deanna woke from her nap. She had lost count of how many times she had woken up that day. She had fallen asleep on her sofa after growing tired from reviewing her weekly schedule, and wrapped herself in a soft blanket as she dozed off. She had rescheduled her appointments that day after admitting to herself that she really didn't want to focus on work.

The counselor stood and felt the nagging anticipation of her evening visit to sickbay. The questions wanted to come back to flood her mind, but she blocked them. There was no point in mortifying herself with questions she couldn't answer, so she looked for something to distract her.

Deanna checked the small time display on the panel by the replicator. She had slept for at least three hours and felt significantly more rested, but it still didn't compensate for a good night's sleep. She decided to change out of her work clothes and into a more comfortable, informal outfit. As she looked through her clothes, her stomach grumbled and she remembered that all she had eaten that day was four cookies and a cup of rice milk. Her stomach grumbled again.

"Am I going to be hungry all the time because of you?" Deanna said out loud before realizing she was talking to the baby. Every time she thought of it, the idea of being pregnant and having a baby in the _very_ near future became a little more real. But there still was a kind of haze surrounding the thought, making it unclear, and it made her unsure of what she was supposed to feel. But, Deanna knew what she wanted to feel. She couldn't even consider not having this baby or not wanting it as her own child. It was like a protective reflex every time her baby came to mind.

She allowed herself to dwell on it a moment, then pulled an outfit out of her closet and got dressed. The counselor fixed her hair, touched up her makeup, and went over to the replicator for some supper.

As Deanna stood in front of the replicator ready to order her food, the door chime rang. She could easily sense Will standing outside.

"Come in," she said turning towards the door.

The opening doors revealed Will standing with his hands in his pockets, and as the barrier between him and Deanna disappeared, his eyes quickly locked on her.

Deanna's eyes followed Will as he sauntered in. His body language projected calm, but the aura of conflicting emotions he carried ruined his bluff. The counselor thought a distraction was the best way to get his mind off his distress.

"I was about to have supper. I'm starving. Have you eaten?" She asked the commander.

He thought for an instant. "I had a sandwich for lunch…guess I could use refueling." Will welcomed the distraction and the chance to be in each other's company without the pressure of going straight into the subject.

"What would you like?" Deanna asked him.

"Whatever you're having," he answered as he set the table. Will had sort of lost his appetite since that morning and had only eaten that sandwich to make his stomach stop growling. It had surprised him, too. Few things had ever managed to preoccupy him to that extreme. Will had never imagined a little baby could be so intimidating.

"Are you sure?" Deanna knew Will's eating habits and didn't think he would be too satisfied with the simple meal she had chosen.

Riker stopped what he was doing and looked back at Deanna. "Why? You're not craving weird stuff already, are you?"

"What?" The counselor frowned a bit, but quickly caught on. "Oh." She corrected her answer, turning towards the replicator to hide her grin. "No, I mean I'm just having a simple meal. It might not be enough for you."

"What are you having?" Will asked her.

Deanna read her choices from the panel "Quinoa soup, and steamed Dalarian ice fish on vegetarian stir fry."

Will nodded a little as he listened "Sounds great," he said with a smile and finished setting the table.

Deanna ordered the soup and waited as two small steaming bowls materialized, on a tray, in the replicator. She was about to lift the tray from the slot when she felt Will come up behind her.

"Let me get that for you." He inadvertently spoke right into Deanna's ear from his position behind her.

Will was standing so close to her that she felt the warmth of his body and his breath against her neck as he spoke. His arm brushed against hers as he held the tray in place. His other hand covered her shoulder and guided her towards the table.

Their momentary closeness made her realize how much she had been missing his touch lately…especially today. And the sudden need to be wrapped in his arms was strong, but she managed to produce just a thankful smile for him. Deanna took a seat at the table as Will placed her bowl of soup in front of her. She thanked him as he sat down beside her with his own bowl.

They ate their food in comfortable silence, occasionally making casual comments. The raincloud that had been following Deanna was now hovering over them both.

The counselor glanced at Will. He was distracted eating, so Deanna took advantage of his silence and dove a little deeper into the emotions she sensed from him. The commander's desire to talk was strong, but Deanna felt he was being held back by uncertainty. There was also guilt buzzing around, and hope was poking through in the background, but ominous thoughts were keeping it at bay.

"I'm not craving 'weird stuff', by the way." Deanna said with a soft smile, and gently initiated a conversation after several minutes of silence.

Will smiled at her comment. "Yeah…sorry about that. Just…the first thing that came to mind." He shook his head "This is really good, by the way." He said gesturing to the food on his plate "This is that Betazoid river fish, right?"

Deanna nodded. "Glacial rivers in the Dalarian mountains." To get to the point they at least had to start talking. "I love its soft flavor."

"Yeah…it's really good. It really captures the flavor of the herbs." He awarded Deanna a charming smile. "Excellent choice."

"Thank you." She smiled right back into in his blue eyes.

They were caught in each other's gaze, unable to continue evading the real reason for their private meeting. But Deanna knew Will and he wouldn't talk first. He would wait for her to broach the difficult topic. So with no more hesitation, she took the first step.

"Will, I really am sorry I couldn't explain things to you properly…It's difficult to believe that all of it happened just this morning." Deanna reflected.

The commander slowly put his fork down. "No, Deanna, I'm sorry…I didn't think things through…I pushed you to give me answers that you didn't have, I yelled at you…I don't know what I was thinking." He paused and searched Deanna's gaze. When their eyes locked again, he said "Forgive me?"

Deanna had to smile. His apology was sincere and uncomplicated…kind of like Will. "I'm a grown woman, Will. I can handle a little yelling."

Will chuckled halfheartedly and shifted in his chair "Yeah…I know. You're tougher than you look." He said giving her a knowing smile "Still…" he turned serious again. "I hate making you cry." he settled his eyes on the table centerpiece. "I feel like such an asshole."

Deanna leaned back and sighed. "You reacted to what you were feeling, Will. I understand that. It was one of the reactions I had prepared for…or thought I had" _because it had hurt anyway_. "…but," She backtracked, "how could you have thought things through? You had no time to process it all. I should have told you earlier, but…" Deanna remembered curling up in bed and falling asleep. "I thought I had time…"

"Deanna, don't blame yourself for anything." Will reassured her and leaned closer to cover her small hand with his. "No one has to carry as much of this burden as you, and it's not fair to put any blame on yourself."

Will's hand felt warm and reassuring wrapped around hers, but his words gave Deanna pause. "I really hadn't thought of it as a burden…" she said with an air of disappointment.

They fell silent and Will realized how alone Deanna must have been feeling. He wanted her to be happy and to share in that happiness, but he couldn't be that optimistic. Not yet. He didn't want to allow himself to consider a possibility that might not be. Will really didn't want to face the feelings that could surface. There were too many coincidences between Deanna's pregnancy and the still unexplained events surrounding it, and it would be denial not to consider this a possible first contact experience between the Enterprise and an unknown life form. He had to be prepared for that. _But, why like this, and why with her? _That's what he would find out. _And, what if it _is_ mine?_ As shocked as he was about it, Will had no doubt in his mind that he would love his child.

_And Deanna?_ It's not like he could just stand at the sidelines and assume she could handle this on her own. The true nature of this baby couldn't stand in the way of their evolving relationship, and if they were truly Imzadi, their bond had to stand up to anything. If she needed him, then he would be there, and they would have to deal with the situation together, as it progressed.

Deanna could sense that Will had come to a kind of peace with something. During the minute they had been silent he had stared at some spot on the table, but then he gently turned her hand over in his and held it, slowly stroking her soft skin as he weighed something in his mind. She sensed he was trying to find balance. However, her own growing feelings of dread and worst of all, loneliness, pulled Deanna back into her own turmoil. It made it difficult for her to concentrate on Will's emotions.

_What is it that we are afraid to admit?_ Deanna thought. The baby was forcing them to deal with a pivotal choice about their relationship a lot sooner than they would have predicted. And if they wanted to move on, they would have to confront it.

The commander's voice startled Deanna out of her thoughts.

"Deanna, we might know the DNA of the baby in a few hours and I know it's possible that the baby could be mine, but…" Will paused and Deanna nodded slowly. She spoke before Will could continue.

"It also could be an alien life form." Deanna said it, and their eyes immediately met. She felt the spark of fear that crossed between them. Deanna and Will continued to hold hands lightly, shifting their hold once in a while, but not letting go.

Will leaned forward and rested his other forearm on the table, slouching a little. And when he spoke, his voice had an aura of sadness. "There are just too many coincidences, Deanna…I wish we didn't have to consider that possibility."

"But we do." said the counselor. She looked away very briefly and then back at Will, the memory of her experience taking her back for an instant. "I can't deny what happened last night, Will. I tried to convince myself it had been a hallucination…but it was a foolish attempt at denying what I really believed." Deanna looked at their joined hands resting on the surface between them.

"And what do you believe?" Will asked after a beat.

Deanna had a strong sense of what Beverly's analysis would reveal, but she couldn't bring herself to say it out loud, and the longer she delayed the answer, the more she wanted to keep that answer to herself.

When Deanna's silence went on a little too long, Will intervened. "Okay, you know what…we have to stop tormenting ourselves with this. No matter what we wish for, it won't change the facts. But, Deanna," his voice softened "I really hope this baby is yours _and_ mine…even though it feels like the odds are against that." Will gave her a sad smile, and even though neither of them was particularly happy at the moment, Deanna evoked a faint smile in response.

"None of this changes what I feel for you, Imzadi." Will said solemnly, hoping to express in his tone the honesty he hoped she was sensing from him.

Deanna suddenly realized how much she needed to hear that from Will, and how much she needed his comfort. The wash of relief she felt brought tears to her eyes, but she fought to keep them from spilling. Deanna's grip on Will's hand tightened involuntarily.

Will felt Deanna's hand tighten around his, and he gently returned the gesture. He saw the unshed tears in her eyes and it pained him to think that this situation, which should be one of happiness, was the source of so much anxiety. But things had to be said before the opportunity was lost.

Will conjured up more courage and continued "I'm…finding out how hard it is to see this happening to you…and to not know how to make it better."

A tear escaped and rolled down Deanna's cheek. Will reached over and wiped it with the back of his fingers.

"I wish it were different." She said with sadness.

"Yeah…" Will sympathized.

"I think I was more afraid of how you would take it…" Deanna admitted.

"De…you know me better than that." Will couldn't believe Deanna could have doubted him. "I would never…"

"I didn't doubt you, Will," Deanna quickly interrupted and explained "When I believed the baby was ours, I knew you would want to do the right thing. I know you too well to believe anything else."

Deanna's expression went from quiet reassurance to sad disappointment. "But when Beverly showed me what she had found...I couldn't be sure of anything anymore. I didn't think it would be fair to continue expecting the same from you."

Deanna didn't look back up at Will and she removed her hand from Will's grasp.

"I was afraid and…I didn't know what to think…" Deanna paused and thought. Will just watched her and listened. "It still doesn't feel entirely real yet. For greater part of the day I wondered if I wasn't really stuck in a very lucid dream…"

Will felt her disconnection, not only from when she let go of his hand, but from her attempt to protect herself. He also knew that he could be the one to give Deanna a measure of peace. Something very real and disturbing had come between them, and if Will was honest with himself, chances were that this baby would not mark the beginning of a traditional family experience. Even so, there was no way in hell that he would leave Deanna to fend for herself because of it.

In one measured move the commander got out of his chair and kneeled beside Deanna. He took both her hands in his and searched her face until she gave in and looked in his eyes again.

"You're not alone in this, Imzadi," he told her "I know it might feel that way, but it's not true. I honestly don't care where this baby came from, but it exists and it's doing it through you. I don't know why or how, but I do know that I can't let you go through this alone. You are too precious to me. Who cares what people will say. They probably know about us anyway." The commander wiped another falling tear from Deanna's cheek. "Please?"

She had no arguments against that. Her Imzadi was pleading with her to let him be a part of this strange and frightening experience. And she couldn't deny that she needed him too. Will was her friend, her confidant, her…love. And as Deanna ran her hand down his temple and caressed his bearded cheek, she admitted to herself that she had never felt for anyone what she felt for Will Riker…her first love. The joy she felt while she believed the baby was his had brought to the surface feelings that she had knowingly been keeping behind the cloak of friendship.

"You really want to be a part of this." Deanna said, as if to confirm what she sensed in him.

"Of course I do." Will said as he leaned closer to her, Deanna's fingers still caressing his temple. "I love you."

Her hand paused. Deanna felt the emotion like a splash of a warm glow against her entire body, and giving into it was irresistible. Her body responded quicker than her mind, with her hands sliding past his shoulders and pulling herself closer.

Deanna's kiss was warm and unhurried against his lips, but revealing an intense longing. She slipped her arms around his neck and Will slid one hand around Deanna's waist. He drew her sitting form closer to him, until there was no space left between them. Will slipped his hand beneath Deanna's shirt and caressed the warm skin of her waist, drawing out an almost imperceptible moan from the counselor. She ran her fingers up the back of his neck, and Will deepened the kiss as he pressed his body closer.

"Stay with me?" Deanna whispered from lips just millimeters from his, when they parted for air.

"For as long as you need me." Will whispered back. She probably didn't mean 'stay with me forever', but it was exactly what he meant.

Doctor Crusher did one last check of the instruments neatly laid out on her work surface. Everything was ready for the fetal DNA analysis except for Deanna, who would be arriving in a few minutes. Beverly returned to her office and opened the new log entry she would be typing up after her appointment with Deanna.

Jean Luc appeared at her doorway at that moment. "Captain, what can I do for you?" she greeted him and leaned back in her comfortable chair.

"Just…stopping by to see how everything is progressing." The captain took a seat in one of her guest chairs.

"Well, it's still a few minutes until Deanna arrives for the DNA analysis." The doctor informed him. "Will you be staying for the results? Because it may take a while." Beverly tried to discourage Jean Luc from hanging around while the counselor was there. She knew Deanna would feel uncomfortable knowing the captain was there, even if he was waiting discreetly in Beverly's office.

"Oh, no I'm quite satisfied with your reports, Beverly. I'm not here to hover and cause the counselor any more distress." Jean Luc reassured her.

Beverly leaned forward and awarded him with a big smile "Thank you, Jean Luc."

"Has anything come up since your last report?" The captain asked.

"Nothing significant. I've been keeping a permanent medical link to Deanna's life signs since she came to Sick Bay last night. Nothing abnormal has shown up so far."

The captain nodded "Good…good." He said a bit absentminded. "So, how is Deanna? Have you seen her again today?"

Beverly recalled her conversation with the counselor. "I spoke to her about an hour ago. She told me she was able to rest after the meeting and that she had spent most of the afternoon with Will, so I would say she's doing fine." The doctor explained. "When I examined her this morning she was in good health and responding normally to the pregnancy." She paused and then added "At least physically. How she comes to terms with it is a whole different deal."

"Well, it's good to know that the counselor is in no danger." Jean Luc was relieved to hear that, but he wondered how much this would affect Deanna. "Do you have a feel for how she's coping?" He hoped the intuition between his two female officers and friends would provide some insight, as it had many times before.

"When we spoke, she sounded genuinely calm. She knows as well as I do that the baby is very human, and that physically it's as normal as can be. But the baggage that comes with a pregnancy like hers will take a little time to sort out."

"Ironically, time is the most reduced variable here." The captain observed.

The doctor nodded and continued "But Will was with her, and from the sound of it, they seem to have discussed things and she seemed more at peace." Beverly told Jean Luc.

"That's good news as well. Let's see to it that this pregnancy is as uncomplicated for Deanna as we can possibly make it. It's one way we can support her through it." Jean Luc concluded, and his mind then turned to his first officer "Will and I spoke late this morning. I asked him to help me decide whether my first officer was fit for duty or not."

"What did he say?" Beverly asked with interest.

"To my surprise he was very frank with me, which showed very good character." The captain pointed out. "But he was conflicted and very distracted. He said he felt out of focus in regards to Deanna and the baby…that he was unsure of his involvement."

"Mm…" The doctor murmured in understanding "Poor Will. This hit him hard. But I shouldn't be surprised."

Jean Luc chuckled and shook his head in mild frustration "The man is absolutely head over heels for her! I don't understand what they think they are doing, unless they're deliberately trying to drive me mad." He stood and walked around his chair. "And Deanna..." he thought for an instant "…you've seen how she looks at Will…they're not fooling anyone." The captain grinned.

"Now we know it takes a supernatural occurrence to kick those two in the ass." Beverly teased.

"Evidently." said Jean Luc.

Beverly filled him in on the relevant aspects of the fetal DNA analysis and certain arrangements she would have to make with Deanna, in order to monitor her condition more closely. They talked until the counselor arrived soon after.

"Deanna" Beverly glanced towards the entrance to her office and smiled.

The captain stood and turned to meet her. "Counselor" he greeted her with a warm smile.

Deanna was a little surprised to see the captain there. "Hello, Captain" she greeted him a bit timidly. The counselor glanced over at Beverly.

"The captain stopped by to ask how you were doing, and to learn a bit more about the analysis we're going to perform." The doctor offered.

Deanna nodded and looked from Beverly, back to the captain, not really sure what to say to him.

"Please, counselor" Jean Luc motioned to the chair beside Deanna and they sat. "I'm happy to hear from Doctor Crusher that you're in good health. We have been sharing our concerns about you and how best to proceed, but I would like to speak with you before we reach any decision." He paused, giving Deanna a chance to speak.

"Thank you, captain. I appreciate your concern." She said.

Beverly watched them in respectful silence.

"Deanna" Jean Luc leaned forward and covered the counselor's entwined hands with one of his. "I'm hoping this turns out to be just another case of a new family on board."

"We all are." Beverly joined in from behind her desk.

Deanna managed a tight smile "I wish it were that simple."

They fell into an uncomfortable silence that was cut short by the captain.

"You have my absolute support, Deanna. Whatever it is you need do not hesitate to ask." he said in his solemn and soothing voice.

"Thank you, captain." Deanna was grateful for the captain's words of encouragement. "Everything that's going on is a quite disconcerting, but knowing that I have your support and that of my closest friends and colleagues is very encouraging."

"Well, you can be sure of it." Jean Luc said smiling, then stood and straightened his uniform, "I'll let you proceed with the analysis." He told the doctor. The captain preferred to give the counselor her privacy and review the results on his own later.

"Thank you, Jean Luc. I'll send you my conclusions in a couple of hours." Doctor Crusher informed him.

Jean Luc nodded to them both and left the doctor's office.

As soon as the captain stepped out, Deanna turned back to Beverly to find the doctor's blue eyes already set on her. The counselor gave her a brief smile. "I'm here." she exhaled.

"Yes, you are." The doctor gave a reassuring smile as she walked around her desk and sat next to Deanna, in the chair Jean Luc had occupied moments before. "You're looking a lot more rested." Beverly took a moment to assess on the counselor's demeanor. Deanna did look better than she had earlier that morning, but although the counselor appeared collected, the doctor knew her well enough to suspect she was hiding a little tension from just being a patient in sick bay.

"How are you feeling?" Beverly asked her.

Deanna did a quick self assessment. "I'm still a little tired, and a little bloated, but I feel fine otherwise."

"Nothing else? You're sure?" Beverly asked.

The counselor shook her head "Besides inflating like a balloon every time I eat something, n— oh, well, one actually…" Deanna _had_ noticed something.

"What?" Doctor Crusher continued.

"I've been peeing all day." The counselor said with a hint of annoyance.

Beverly nodded and smiled, "Common symptom of early pregnancy. Your kidneys are working overtime because of your increased blood supply, plus your expanding uterus might already be pressing against your bladder. Completely normal at this stage. You're going to go through those symptoms pretty fast."

"I can't decide if that's a good thing, or a bad thing." The counselor's uncertainty showed.

"Deanna, let's just try to stay in the moment here and focus on the fact that you're okay and the baby is too." Beverly reassured her.

The counselor took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "You're right. Stay in the moment. It's not that easy, but I'll try."

The doctor nodded in approval, "Good. Now, there are some things I want to talk about with you, but I don't want to postpone the analysis any longer. Let's get that done and then we can come back and talk if you're up for it. Okay?"

"Sounds like a plan." said Deanna

"Great," said the doctor and checked the data pad in her hand "so here's what I'd like to do: first, I'd like to do another ultrasound to see if the baby is developed enough for us to run the DNA analysis. It needs to be the equivalent of six weeks old or more for us to get a viable sample. Then we'll take another blood sample and start the analysis." She paused. "Any questions so far?" she asked the counselor.

"How long do we have to wait for the results?" Deanna asked.

"The process takes about one hour." The doctor said.

The counselor nodded and Beverly continued. "And I thought we might use that time for a prenatal physical exam." The doctor paused again, unsure of how the counselor would react to her request for the moderately invasive routine. When Deanna said nothing, she added "…to start properly monitoring your progress and your baby's development."

Deanna nodded. "Whatever you need to do, Beverly. I just want my baby to be okay, and for this pregnancy to be as normal as it can be." There was a dash of urgency in her voice.

Beverly reached over and gently grasped the counselor's forearm. Her voice and her touch were reassuring "Deanna, my priority is that you stay healthy, and that you give birth to a healthy baby. I'm going to make sure that both of you are okay and that this pregnancy goes as smoothly as possible."

Deanna focused on Beverly for the first time since she arrived at her office. What she sensed from the doctor was genuine concern and affection, but also a keen intellectual interest in Deanna's condition. There truly was no one she could confide in more than Beverly, her friend and physician, a woman and a mother. Especially with things she was not comfortable discussing with Will.

The counselor put her hand over the one on her arm "Thank you, Beverly" Deanna said with a genuine smile "You're a wonderful friend and a great doctor, and I trust you completely. But I can't help feeling a little…" she sighed and shook her head, unable to find the right word "I don't know…displaced."

"Well…in a way, you have been." The doctor offered a bit of her reasoning "The person you have been all your life, until now, has been displaced to welcome in motherhood…in a very unorthodox way, but motherhood no less."

Beverly's words made complete sense. Deanna smiled slightly. "I suppose you're right."

"So" the doctor switched gears "The ultrasound. You ready?" She stood.

Deanna stood up right after. "As ready as I could possibly be."

Beverly put a hand on Deanna's shoulder and all of a sudden remembered something. "I thought Will would be coming with you." She reminded her.

"Oh, he's here. He was afraid we might start talking about 'woman things', so he's waiting out in main sick bay." she said with a little laughter in her voice.

Beverly laughed a little as she pictured a slightly freaked out Will waiting awkwardly in main sick bay. "Alright, let's go shock him." And she guided Deanna towards the door.

"Oh, poor thing, he's already in shock." Deanna defended Will.

"Okay, we'll be gentle." said Beverly, and they walked out of the doctor's office.

"Commander Riker"

The voice calling his name drew him out of his thoughts. He looked up.

Nurse Zelayes walked towards the commander. He was sitting on a bio bed, lost in thought and biting a fingernail. "Commander," she repeated when she arrived at his side "are you feeling alright, sir?"

"Aleena" Good. He remembered her name. "Yes. I'm fine." Will said in a friendly tone.

"That's good." Aleena said with a smile. "Then, what can I do for you, sir?"

"Uh…I'm..." Will seemed unable to come up with an answer that wouldn't give too much away. His eyes darted involuntarily to the closed doors of Doctor Crusher's office, and quickly back to the nurse.

Aleena tracked the commander's gaze and made the connection with counselor Troi's appointment with Doctor Crusher. In fact, she had helped the doctor set up the equipment for it. Now, commander Riker's presence made sense.

"Are you here with counselor Troi?" the nurse asked him in a hushed tone.

Will nodded.

Aleena smiled and nodded back in a gesture of understanding. "Well, Doctor Crusher will begin with the ultrasound. It's in the exam room and you can wait there, if you'd like a little more privacy."

Will flashed a grateful smile. "Thanks." He slid off the biobed and followed nurse Zelayes to the room she had pointed out.

The exam room was dimly lit and the bio bed had been removed to fit the ultrasound equipment. The whole apparatus occupied about one quarter of the small room. There was a padded, reclined surface with a couple of short stirrups at the end. Between the bed and the wall was the computer with its operation panel and a transducer attached to it. A monitor sat on top. Another larger monitor had been positioned higher on the wall that faced the chair.

An extra chair had been rolled in and stood empty in the middle of the room. Riker grabbed the backrest, swiveled it and sat. Aleena watched the commander scan the ultrasound machine with his eyes, then sit down in the chair, lean back and cross his arms above his chest.

"Can I get you anything, Commander?" Aleena offered, "I'm brewing some coffee in the nurses' station…I can get you a cup if you'd like."

Coffee sounded good…but maybe not such a great idea. "Thanks, Aleena, I'm okay."

The nurse smiled in acknowledgment and stepped out, leaving Will alone in the dim and quiet of the small room. He was nervous. He had no idea what to expect, and this whole medical setting was making him a little squeamish.

He looked around the room again. Besides the ultrasound equipment, there wasn't much else. Just some cabinets on the other wall above a work surface, with a computer access panel to the side. A movable panel had been set up in one corner, creating a small private area where a short robe hung from a hook on the wall.

Riker stretched his legs out, crossed them at the ankles, and waited.

The only sound that could be heard in the room was the hum of the ultrasound computer. Will and Deanna watched the monitor on the wall, and Beverly faced the opposite direction, typing commands into the computer.

Deanna had changed into the short robe, and was now lying on the padded surface. Will had rolled his chair over and sat beside Deanna, leaving Beverly sitting on the other side of the counselor.

Doctor Crusher typed in one last command and removed the transducer from its holder. "Okay, with this ultrasound we'll be able to see the baby in very high definition. We'll get much better readings including its size and weight, stage of development, and specific information about its organs, especially the circulatory and nervous systems." She gave Deanna and Will the quick explanation. "Ready?" Beverly tried to keep her tone a bit lighter than the atmosphere in the room. She looked from one to the other until they both nodded.

The doctor positioned the transducer between Deanna's bent legs and the monitor came to life. There was an instant of unrecognizable images morphing around on the screen, but then, a solitary little figure came into view.

Tiny arms and tiny legs became easily discernible. Its head was almost as big as the rest of its body. The translucent tissue of the fetus revealed a dark spot beating quickly within its rounded little body. It was very alive, and very real.

"There it is." Beverly announced in a hushed voice. There was a long, quiet pause before anyone spoke again.

The amorphous globs on the monitor lasted only a couple of seconds before Deanna recognized her baby on the monitor. Her hands, which were holding on to her thin robe, gripped it a little bit tighter. The baby looked more human than it had earlier. It was a very real living being growing inside her, and the force of her emotions stunned her.

Tears welled in Deanna's eyes as she stared at her baby. Fear and happiness blended into an emotion she couldn't recognize. It was something she had never felt before. This was a child that was part of her, and part of...something else. Deanna was sure of it. It was something she felt in her soul. _I'm sorry, Will…_ The analysis would only confirm what she already knew deep inside. Only life can give life, and part of this child was of a life form beyond her comprehension. She couldn't help feel a distance from what she couldn't understand, but at the same time a fierce attachment to her baby…Because, it was also hers. Nothing could convince her otherwise.

There it was: the perfectly real image of the child that was growing in Deanna. The reason that had compelled him to confess his heart to her. Whether this baby was his or not, it had already changed his life completely. There was no way he could be connected to Deanna without connecting to the baby inside her. But, honestly, her wanting him close would have been enough for Will. This baby was a catalyst for both of them, Will realized, and there was no turning back.

Deanna and Will were absorbed by the image of the baby, contemplating quietly. Doctor Crusher allowed them a moment while she made sense of the readings that were turning up on the monitor.

"The baby seems to be developing well," Said Beverly as she watched the monitor and punched in a command now and then. "and it seems to be just over half way through the first trimester, too." She watched the silent couple and wondered if they had heard a word she had said.

"Deanna," Beverly leaned into the counselor's line of sight, "You're far enough along for the DNA analysis right away. Are you ready?" Beverly removed the transducer and disposed of its protective cover, then placed it back in its holder.

The counselor peeled her tear glazed eyes from the image of her baby on the screen, and turned to Beverly at her right, "Yes." Then she turned to Will, at her left.

It took some effort, but Will managed to tear his eyes away from the monitor. He looked at Deanna for an instant, then up at the doctor, and gave her a calmly assertive nod. Immediately after, he fixed his eyes on Deanna's again, and when their gazes met, Beverly could almost feel the energy radiating from them. Whenever Deanna and Will were together, they created an aura about them that could not go unnoticed. Beverly wondered how they could have possibly believed they were fooling anyone.

They had reached a dead end with the investigation into the random energy fluctuation. Data had been extremely thorough, as expected, but he hadn't found anything conclusive. He had illustrated his conclusion by saying that detecting the energy was like finding a bullet hole, but no bullet; smoke, but no fire. There was no residual evidence in the ship's hull, and therefore no evidence to analyze. Still, that in itself was unusual enough. Everything leaves a trace, and this appeared to exist and not exist at the same time.

Commander Riker replayed Data's report as he walked back to the counselor's quarters. It had been almost an hour since they had left Sick Bay and Deanna had politely asked him for some time alone. Any minute now, Doctor Crusher would be sending the results directly to Deanna's terminal, and his fear would be confirmed. It was hard to stay optimistic. Will was pretty sure Deanna already knew what the results would be, and doubting her judgment on this didn't feel right. Reminding himself of his conviction to stand by Deanna regardless of the results, Will stopped at the doors to her quarters and waited.

Deanna was thankful that Will hadn't questioned her need to be alone. She lay on her sofa looking out the view port, with her data pad forgotten in her hand. Deanna was a little stressed she had to admit. She was certain of the results that would arrive at any minute, but even so, seeing the tangible proof that her baby was of unknown origin would suppress any hope that existed, no matter how unfounded.

And then there was the inevitable fear.

The baby was normal. Beverly had reassured her over and over. But still, something beyond understanding was behind all this, and not knowing its intentions made Deanna shudder.

Not long after, the soft chime of her computer terminal indicated the arrival of a new message. It took Deanna a minute to react, but she moved to her desk and leaned over to call up Doctor Crusher's report.

Deanna's eyes scanned the document, bypassing all the figures and technicalities until they reached the conclusions. She remained fixed on the words as she sat down in her chair.

_Mother: Deanna Troi_

_Father: Unknown_

_Child: NN_

_Sex: Male_

_Genetic composition: Betazoid 50% ; Human 50%_

_Observations: The genetic composition of the fetus is an exact copy of the genetic composition of the mother in all aspects, except for one outstanding chromosomal mutation of one X chromosome into a Y chromosome._

_There is no evidence of a second source of genetic material._

_Conclusions: The fetus is a male clone of its mother, Deanna Troi, and shows no evidence of a biological father._

Deanna closed her eyes for a moment and inhaled deeply. Her reaction to the results surprised her, and the tightness she felt in her chest made it difficult to maintain her composure.

The door chime startled her out of her meditation. Will was back, and the minutes she had spent regaining her calm were all for nothing.

"Come in." Deanna's voice was almost a whisper.

The doors slid open and Will stepped inside. It took a moment for his eyes to adjust to the dimly lit room, and as they did, Deanna's form became clearer, and the expression on her face told him everything he needed to know.


End file.
